<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True Owner of My Heart by Cclay2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212389">True Owner of My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cclay2020/pseuds/Cclay2020'>Cclay2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Pregnancy, Second Chances, Trust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:29:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cclay2020/pseuds/Cclay2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun is excited when he finds out he is pregnant so he hurries to tell his boyfriend the good news turns out said boyfriend doesn't believe him and accuses him of cheating and dumps him. A upset baekhyun runs to his best friend luhan for help.</p><p>One day a tall dark stranger appears and flips baeks world upside down, can he fall in love and trust another man, will said man run away knowing he is pregnant</p><p>Stay tuned</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Lu Han/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                     </p><p>
  <strong>Cast </strong>
</p><p>        </p><p>                          <strong><em>Byun Baekhyun </em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sales Assistant of the top Kpop Merchandise store in Seoul</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>    Luhan</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>Best friend with Baekhyun and trainee of SM</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Park Chanyeol </strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Head of promotions for SM</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>   <b></b></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Chapter 1 </em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Hey is he here?" Baekhyun approaches the reception of his boyfriend's office. They have been dating for 5 years now and are due to be married in a few months time. "Oh hey Baek, yeah he is just on a call, do you want to go head in and see him?". Feeling so nervous and excited at the same time he nearly skips into the office his boyfriend has been working in. It isn't his office just a spare one that he wants so badly but has to wait for the promotions to come around which will be any day now.</p><p>Smiling as he enters the room he sees the love of his life talking on the phone looking his way smiling back one he sees him. Baekhyun takes a seat waiting patiently for his lover to finish the call so he can share with him the news he got this morning. "Hey baby, sorry I was on a call when you arrived, how was the doctors?" his lover gets on his hunkers in front of him holding his hands in his as he searches his eyes with such care. "The doctor was so nice, he said we will be having a little addition to our family in a few months time" Baekhyun nearly screams with excitement watching the light in his boyfriends eyes go out. He starts to panic thinking maybe just  the shock of it that is making him like this. "Baby are you ok?" Baekhyun watches his lover get up from his hunkers placing his hands in his hair as if about to pull it. </p><p>"Are you telling me you are PREGNANT?" he shouts the last part making Baekhyun jump in his seat. "Yes baby that's what was wrong with me and why I was feeling so emotional and sicky the past few days" Baekhyun watches cautiously as his boyfriend doesn't seem to really want to be near him. "I can't believe this " his boyfriend says making Baekhyun smile. "I can't believe it either baby isn't this amazing news having a little us running around soon" he gets up from his chair and moves towards his lover. "Who's baby is it Baek?" Baekhyun can't believe what he is hearing. "What do you mean who's baby is it?. It's our baby"  He feels a sickness creep across him as he grabs onto his stomach. "Ha ha yeah right it's mine. You have been sleeping around haven't you" his boyfriend looks at him with such hate and anger in his eyes. Baekhyun starts to cry not believing what he just heard come from the mouth of the man he is in love with and is due to marry soon. </p><p>"I have not been sleeping around how dare you think that. I love you and have only ever slept with you" Baekhyun speaks softly not wanting to shout knowing one of them needs to be calm right now. "How could you get pregnant? You know I didn't want kids yet, so you go out and get pregnant anyway behind my back and then come here to my office and claim it's mine" the boyfriend says as Baekhyun begins to cry. "Look, if you're pregnant this isn't going to work, we shouldn't get married" the boyfriend says while looking out the window at the city below. "I am carrying our baby inside me, turn around and look at me" Baekhyun pleads waiting for his partner to turn around. "I don't want this baby" the boyfriend turns around making Baekhyun cover his now sobs. "So I think we should maybe think of having a termination or we go our separate ways" The boyfriend sits in the chair at the desk making Baekhyun's blood begin to boil. "How fucking dare you say that this is our baby, I know people do that for their own reason but I will not this is our baby, actually my baby and I will not get rid of it, so I guess we are over" Baekhyun sobs out making the boyfriend nod his head. "Fine you choose the baby over me then fine but don't come to me looking for money thinking I will help with some other man's kid" the boyfriend laughs making Baekhyun disgusted. </p><p>"The baby is yours and I will get a DNA test and prove it to you" Baekhyun gets up from the chair fixing himself trying to swallow back his tears. "I don't care who's baby it is. I want nothing to do with it" the boyfriend says getting up from the chair behind the desk. "Sorry Mason, the boss has called a meeting about the promotions. He wants everyone in the main board room in 15 minutes" the secretary says while looking at Baekhyun as she enters the room . "I am just finishing up here thank you" Mason smiles as he now turns to Baekhyun. "If you don't want anything to do with my baby then I want you to type up a letter and sign it passing all custody rights to me" Baekhyun knows he needs to  get this sorted right now before he leaves. "It doesn't work like that we need a solicitor to sign something like that to make it official" the boyfriend laughs making Baekhyun realise he never seen him like this before being so cold hearted. "Well write me up the letter now and sigh it and then you can pay for the solicitor to finalise it" Baekhyun feels like he just wants to burst out crying but won't not in front of this cold hearted person he loved. " Fine" the boyfriend says as he sits in the chair again and starts to type out a letter before printing it and sighing  it giving it to Baekhyun. "There you go now if you don't mind I need to go to this promotion meeting to accept my new title" the boyfriend smiles fixing his tie before walking towards the door. "So this is it after five years , we are over just like that?" Baekhyun questions him one more time, making the boyfriend turn to face him. "Well you shouldn't sleep around" he smirks and leaves Baekhyun in the office as he heads to his meeting.</p><p>Baekhyun finally bursts out crying looking around the office not believing what just happened. Fire rages in his stomach as his world has just fallen down around him in flames. He leans over the desk and pushes everything flying to the floor with a smash. Throwing files all over the room he screams at the top of his lungs before falling to his knees on the floor. "Baekhyun oh my god what's going on?" The secretary rushes in hearing the crashing of things in the office. "I need to see Luhan , can you ring him for me please" Baekhyun sobs on the floor as the secretary takes the phone from Baekhyun's shaking hand and dials the number waiting for the call.</p><p>"Hello"</p><p>
  <em>"hey who is this ?"</em>
</p><p>"It's Lisa I have Baekhyun here with me and he is in a state he just told me to ring you"</p><p>
  <em>"Ok so what is wrong with him?"</em>
</p><p>"He just trashed Mason's office and is sobbing on the floor. I don't think I am going to get anything out of him in this state".</p><p>
  <em>"Ok I am on my way just stay with him please"</em>
</p><p>Hanging up the phone Lisa holds Baekhyun as he sobs into her embrace. "Oh Baekhyun what has happened, will I get Mason to come back?" Shaking his head Baekhyun holds onto her tighter as he continues to cry.</p><p>A few minutes have passed as Luhan runs in the door and falls on the floor beside Baekhyun and Lisa. "Baekhyun what has happened?" Luhan peels Baekhyun away from Lisa as they both help him up from the floor. " I just want to get out of here can we go to yours?" Baekhyun looks up at his best friend who is looking so worried at him thinking maybe it was just a little argument that will settle soon. "Of course, let's get you down to the car and I'll take you to mine" Luhan guides his best friend down the lift and out to the waiting car. "Hey Sehun can you get the door for me" Luhan says to the guy sitting in the driver's seat. The taller jumps out of the chair holding open the back door as Luhan sits Baekhyun in the back closing the door. "Is he ok?" Sehun asks his boyfriend looking worried. "I have no idea I just need to get him back to mine and then I will find out, I'm sorry about cutting our day together so short but he needs me" Luhan looks up into the taller's eyes as Sehun cups the smaller cheeks before kissing his forehead. "Don't worry about any of that let's get him to yours , it looks like he really needs a friend right now" Sehun kisses the smaller again as he holds the car door open for him as he then hurries around the other side of the chair and jumps in. Starting the car he looks in the back seeing Baekhyun quietly crying making him reach across the car and place his hand on Luhan's knee as comfort.</p><p>"Baekhyun would you like a drink?" Luhan asks as they arrive into his apartment. "I best get going and leave you guys to talk, " Sehun says, making Baekhyun look towards him. "Please don't leave because of me, stay and have a drink with us please" Baekhyun says, making Luhan look at Sehun as if asking for him to stay with his eyes. "Ok I will put the kettle on you two go sit on the sofa" Sehun heads off to the kitchen as Luhan and Baekhyun sit on the sofa.</p><p>"What happened Baek, I was so worried when I got the call and seen you like that in his office" Luhan reaches over and takes one of Baekhyun's hands holding it. "I went to the doctor this morning as I haven't been feeling well which you know. I found out what was wrong and I told him" Baekhyun begins to cry making Luhan worried again as Sehun now joins them with cups and hot water on a  tray placing it on the table close to them. "So what did the doctor say?" Luhan hands Baekhyun a cup of tea while pouring out his own, thanking Sehun for getting them ready. </p><p>"I'm pregnant, " Baekhyun says, making Luhan drop the cup to the floor. "Oh my god are you serious" Luhan stands up from the sofa looking down at his friend smiling with tears in his eyes. "Oh wow " Sehun says not believing he is actually around one of the very few male carriers. "Oh wow is right, this is amazing news Baekhyun" Luhan sits back down on the sofa wanting to know more. "What did Mason say to being a daddy?" Luhan watches Baekhyun's face shift from smiling to crying. "He asked me whose baby it was" Baekhyun places his cup down on the table and begins to cry. "He fucking what, wait till I get my hands on him" Luhan jumps up from the sofa and heads towards the door making Sehun rush after him. "Hey hey wait you can't leave him in this state look at him he is heartbroken, go comfort him and you can kick the boyfriends ass another time" Sehun moves Luhan back to Baekhyun sitting him on the sofa and handing him a fresh cup of tea. </p><p>"He thinks I was sleeping around as he doesn't want kids. I told him I would get a DNA test to prove to him but he told me he didn't want to raise another man's baby and all that crap. He then mentioned about me getting rid of it. I made him write a letter and sign it saying I would have full custody of the child. We just need a solicitor to sigh it and make it official" Baekhyun lays his head on his lap and begins to sobs uncontrollably making the other two feel so sorry for him. "I think we need some ice -creams to celebrate the news of baby" Sehun says making Luhan look at him and smile. "I think that's a good idea, let's not cry but celebrate, " Luhan says, making Baekhyun look up from his lap and wipe his tears . "He is a keeper this one" Baekhyun smiles nudging Luhan . "I will go get some and be right back" Sehun gets up from his chair and leaves the two friend alone as he heads out the door.</p><p>"So that is the Sehun guy you have been going on about ,he is cute" Baekhyun wipes his tears sipping his tea. "Yeah sorry I was going to introduce you to him but stuff happened. I am so sorry this has happened to you Baekhyun but I will help you with whatever you need" Luhan pulls Baekhyun in hugging him tight. "Thank you Luhan but there is one thing I need to ask you" Baekhyun pulls away from the hug making Luhan frown. "Can I move in here till I find a place of my own" Baekhyun waits as Luhan laughs "Of course you can stay here" Luhan hugs him again while laughing "I can't believe my best friend is having a baby, I am going to be an uncle" Baekhyun laughs at his friend being all excited and he should be two. He has gained one thing and lost another but today has been a day he will never forget. </p><p>"Do you know how long you are" Luhan looks at Baekhyun's stomach trying to see if there is even a bump. "I didn't want to ask yet, I have an appointment tomorrow on my lunch break which was supposed to be for me and Mason to find out together but looks like that's not happening" Baekhyun huffs sitting back on the sofa and pulls his legs up to sit under him. "I will go with you, " Luhan smile's making Baekhyun happy. "I was hoping you would say that" Baekhyun smiles back as Sehun comes  in the door holding a large tub of ice-cream and a few bags of what look like junk food. "What you got there baby?" Luhan makes his way over to his boyfriend taking a bag from him. "Just junk food and ice-cream. Every guy knows junk food heals a broken heart" Sehun smiles softly towards Baekhyun making the smaller smile. "Good choice" he says as Luhan returns to the sofa.</p><p>"Baby I was wondering if it's ok to head off, I feel like I'm in the way here" Sehun embraces Luhan who is now back on his feet wrapping his arms around his lover's waist looking up at him. "Yeah you head off, I'm sorry about today, but thank you for helping, I will ring you later" Luhan gets on his tiptoes kissing his boyfriend on the lips before he heads off.</p><p>"So have you any names yet" Luhan makes his way back to Baekhyun feeling  so sorry for him but wants to celebrate the good news of a baby coming into the world soon and will not let him feel so down over some asshole when he should be celebrating this amazing news.</p><p>to be continued .....</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>❤️C ❤️</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Oh chapter one finally, what an a hole this Mason guy is</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>So how did you feel about this chapter?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Love</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tossing and turning in bed after reading a text message from Mason that he sent to me so late. I can't seem to settle and sleep now. How could he not believe me, we were due to be married. We had a home together and now I'm here sleeping in my best friend's apartment in his spare room, pregnant and just so alone. Feeling so angry I sit up in the bed pulling my knees up to my chest laying my head on top I start to cry.</p><p>"Hey, oh baek come here" I hear Luhan speak and move closer to me sitting on the bed beside me. "I'm sorry if I woke you" I lift up my head as he reaches his hand out wiping my cheek. "I was passing to go to the bathroom when I heard you crying. Is there anything I can do?" he looks so concerned at me as I hand him my phone. "Mason sent me a message. He said he spoke to a solicitor about everything and he has the official letter sorted and by the end of the week he will be giving me a check for my half of the apartment we bought as he had a buyer for it. Also he will allow me into the apartment to get whatever I want to take the day after tomorrow. How did he get it all sorted in such a very short space of time" I just want to scream and shout and seeing the killer look on Luhan's face right now actually makes me smile.</p><p>"First of all why are you smiling and second of all we will get your stuff don't worry at least you will be rid of that waste of space a hole" he snuggles into me making me lay down on the bed beside him as he squishes in.</p><p>"How will I get all my stuff I need, where will I put it all?" I cover my face to try hide my tears making him lean over me and pull them away. "I will sort it for you, Sehun can help us and we can move your stuff in here" he is showing so much kindness that I pull him closer to me hugging him. "Hey Sehun won't approve of this" he giggles from my chest where I am hugging him tight." Sehun can bugger off. I'm allowed to hug my best friend " I let him go as he lays back down beside me.</p><p>"Baek I'm sorry to say this but Mason is sorting everything out really fast so you will be able to move on just in time for your baby to come along" I turn my face away from him as I start to cry again. "I had everything when I went to bed the night before and now I feel like I have nothing and my world crashed around me within a matter of hours" I wipe my face in my t-shirt as he sits up beside me. "Baek you may feel like that but it's his loss not yours you did nothing wrong. It's not your fault that he doesn't believe you. To be honest at least it happens now and not months down the line when you are married. So use this time now to shake him off and get yourself back on your feet for this little one inside you. Let him or her know  that mommy ain't gonna run away. You are gonna be the best mom in this world baek you're so loving and caring and would do anything for anyone. You put everyone else before yourself, well now it's time to look after number one meaning you" he pokes my nose making me smile "I see my baby today" I tell him as he gets all excited and jumps off the bed "So am I and I can't wait, and did you realise what you just said, you said <em>my baby</em>" I turn away from him as I look down at my stomach "Oh it is my baby not ours, but mine" I find myself smiling and Luhan is right it's time to put me and my baby first if Mason doesn't believe me then to hell with him. I can do this alone.</p><p>"Ok I'm dizzy from spinning around, shall  we go get some food and get ready for your hospital appointment" he falls onto the bed waiting for the room to stop spinning from him twirling like a crazy person. "Yeah, I'm so excited and nervous about today but I will let nothing ruin today" I pull back the covers and climb out of the bed grabbing him by his hand  pulling him up from the bed. "So what are you making us for breakfast?" I tease him as we walk towards his kitchen. "OK I know you're a guest here but why am I making breakfast?" he opens the fridge to search for something to make as I sit at the small round table. "Your better at cooking then I so that's why you should make something" we both hear a crash from just outside the apartment making us both jump. "What the hell was that?" we both look at each other and decide to go check it out.</p><p>Opening the apartment door we see two guys standing in the hallway trying to be quiet but failing miserably. "Shit see I told you it was too early to move. We woke your neighbours" A tall very handsome looking guy with the cutest ears sticking out from underneath a baseball cap smiles. "Sorry if we woke you just this fool wanted to move right away I told him to wait but there was no stopping him" he speaks again and all I can do is stare at him his deep voice is a little croaky with it being morning but oh my is he handsome. "We were awake but god can you not have waited till a more reasonable hour" Luhan huffs making the other guy lower his head. "I'm sorry it's just I have been keeping my eye on this building waiting for the apartments to open and now that I finally got one I couldn't control my excitement, I'm sorry" he lowers his head a little making me feel bad.</p><p>" Look you can't blame the guy right and I'm sorry he wanted to move in right way. Can we make it up to you both somehow?" The cute one speaks, making me stare at him, wanting him to speak more because of how deep his voice is. "You don't need to make it up to us, I guess he is just excited with it being moving day and all" I smile as the other tall guy finally lifts his head.</p><p>"I'm Kai, I'll be the not so noisy neighbour in the future" he holds out his hand as we introduce ourselves back to him. "Wait, hang on, are you telling me you're moving into the apartments the next floor up?" Luhan asks as I watch him get all excited "Baek the floor up finally opened that means we can get you one and that way you can be close but still have your own space" he looks at me trying to say something while looking at my stomach making me realise it  would be perfect for the baby and I being so close to Luhan also. "I guess it would be, but won't they be gone already if Kai has one" I lower my head a little before Kai speaks up.</p><p>"I am the only one so far that has one and I only got mine yesterday when I rang they said to just come in to their office sign the paperwork and I could have one" Kai says as him and Luhan start to talk more passing paper and phones to each other making me drift off in my mind at how much my life is changing within the space of 24 hours.</p><p>"Hey I think I should introduce myself since he was rude. I'm Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol" he drops what he is holding before reaching out I shyly reach out my hand "I'm Byun Baekhyun" I shake his hand feeling the warmth of it. My father always said you can tell a lot by a person's handshake. Weather it be weak or strong. Chanyeol's is strong, making me think he does a lot of business work and shakes hands for deals.</p><p>"So you're looking to move out too?" I stop drooling at him as I answer him "I don't live here I was just staying for a few days but I am going to be looking for somewhere to live so here would be ideal it's close to work and to Luhan incase I ever need him" I watch him smile so brightly and how I wish I wasn't just out of bed looking like death. "Kai has been driving me mad all week about these apartments so they must be good, hopefully you can get one" he smiles again making me blush and to be honest I actually haven't blushed like this in a long time.</p><p>"Yes, baek I just put your name down on the list for one of the apartments upstairs the owner is gonna ring me right back" Luhan jumps up and down making the other laugh and me cringe. "Slow down I don't even know what they look like" I grab Luhan by the arm making him notice I feel uncomfortable now. "You can come up with us. I can show you mine if you like, it will help you decide" Kai smiles as he makes his way along the corridor.</p><p>"Come on Baek just have a look if you don't like it then we can rang back and cancel" Luhan links my arm as I look back at Chanyeol "No harm is there" he smiles as I decide to hell with it "OK let's go" I reach inside the door and grab my runners pulling them on as Luhan just ran ahead being all excited as if it was him moving in. "Your friend always like this?" he laughs as I just laugh back "Oh you have no idea he is like a hyper child sometimes" we head up the next flight of stairs reaching the landing to the next floor. "Awww smell that fresh paint" Luhan closes his eyes breathing it in making Chanyeol look at me as we both laugh.</p><p>"This is mine down here" Kai opens his apartment door and welcomes us in. Luhan of course runs all excited and Kai shows him around. Dropping the bags he was carrying, Chanyeol takes off his cap showing off his dark locks. My heart starts to race, taking me by surprise as he unzips his hoodie a little letting me see that he isn't even dressed underneath, meaning that hoodie is touching naked skin. I bite myself and decide to follow the others not really understanding what the hell is going on with my emotions. Here I am a few hours single and drooling over some stranger.</p><p>'BAEK LOOK AT THE  SIZE OF THE  CLOSETS" I hear Luhan roar from the bedroom making me burst out laughing as I follow his voice. "This place looks amazing and it's so big" Luhan drags me room to room showing me as I get a little dizzy. "Luhan I need to sit down" I begin to sweat a little as he sits me on one of the boxes. "Kai, can you get baek some water please? " he shouts out the door of the room we are in. "Is everything OK?" Chanyeol joins us moving closer as he gets on one knee beside me. "Kai grab one of my water bottles" he shouts while reaching my hand. "You have turned a little pale all of a sudden" he says as Kai rushes in the room opening a bottle and handing it to Chanyeol's waiting hand. "Here just take little sips" he hands me the bottle as I do as I'm told.</p><p>"All the excitement I guess got to me plus I haven't eaten yet" I smile nervously as I keep sipping the water. "Baek let's get you back to mine and get some breakfast" Luhan moves closer to me looking so sad. "I'm OK but yes we best get going there is somewhere I need to be soon. Thank you so much for letting us look around your apartment" I thank Kai making him nod his head.</p><p>"Best of luck with the apartment and it was nice to meet you Baekhyun I'm sure I will see you around" Chanyeol smiles that beautiful smile and makes you just want to grab him and kiss him and what makes it worse is I can still see his naked chest peeking out of this hoodie and yes I noticed how tight the arms of his hoodie is that any more strain on them and the muscles will pop right out. "Thank you and I hope you get some sleep after all this not having to listen to him go on about this place anymore" he shakes my hand again as I say goodbye to Kai and leave linking Luhan down the hall.</p><p>Reaching the apartment I head inside and sit at the table taking off my shoes. "I'm so sorry Baek I got so excited and lost control I'm so sorry I never even thought of your feelings I just didn't want you to miss the opportunity to get one of those apartments so that way you didn't have to worry anymore and you could just concentrate on the baby" he hugs me around my head as I wrap my arms around his waist. "I know Luhan, don't be sorry it's OK I understand and you're right if I get a place sorted I won't need to worry. The only thing I am worrying about is what the hell you're gonna cook me" he lets me go laughing as he heads back to the kitchen deciding on what to make.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>The apartment upstairs.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"He was cute" Kai smiles opening a box and taking out a kettle and some cups. "Which one are you talking about? There were two" Chanyeol sits on a box scrolling through his phone before putting it into his pocket. "They both were but Luhan is taken he mentioned it when we where talking about the apartment and how he mentioned his boyfriends name" Kai fills up the kettle before turning to look at his friend. "Sooooo about Baek" Kai teases as Chanyeol gets up from the box grabbing a cup and pouring out some coffee as they wait for the kettle to boil. "He looks cute and seems really nice" the kettle clicks as Kai grabs it pouring out the water for them both. "He is single, I heard Luhan telling the owner that he would be moving in alone" Kai wiggles his eyebrows at his friend making him laugh "Doesn't mean he is single he could be dating and just need his own place" Chanyeol smiles back making his friend roll his eyes. "Would you really let your boyfriend that looked like Baekhyun move into his own place alone. I sure as hell wouldn't he is damn cute" Kai sips his tea making Chanyeol move towards one of the windows looking out at the city. "He is cute and you're right I wouldn't let him live alone. I'd want to be near him a lot but maybe he has his reason to be alone, maybe he has a boyfriend and it's only new" Chanyeol keeps sipping his coffee making Kai huff.</p><p>"He.      Is.   Single    " Kai says, making Chanyeol turn to face him. "What do you want me to do? Run down there and ask him out?" Kai sips his tea again before smiling "No harm in asking is there, what have you to lose?" Kai keeps pushing knowing his friend needs a good man in his life and his first impression of Baekhyun was he could be the type Chanyeol needs.</p><p>"When is your furniture arriving?" Chanyeol fixes his hair putting his cap back on. "Stop changing the subject and go ask him" Kai throws a towel at him from one of the boxes he is unpacking.</p><p>"I'm not asking him OK now fuck this I'm going for food you had me awake too early for this, are you coming?" he looks at his friend who is still smirking at him.</p><p>"OK I'll buy you breakfast as a thank you and sorry for driving you crazy about all this today" Kai follows his friend out as they head down the stairs to the next level. "You're buying my food all day today If you want me to help you" Kai huffs knowing he really pissed his friend off with all of his apartment talk. "Fine food is on me" Kai huffs again as they walk past Baekhyun and Luhan's door.</p><p>"Will I knock so you can ask?" Kai whispers as he moves closer to the door making Chanyeol panic and pull him away. "Get down the stairs before I throw you down" He let's go of his friend as they keep walking before hearing the door open. "Hey, we meet again" Luhan shouts as he waits out in the hallway for Baekhyun. "Yeah, need to feed the hard worker, " Kai says, hitting Chanyeol in the arm. "Better keep him happy" Luhan shouts back as Baekhyun joins him on the landing.</p><p>"Oh fuck me" Chanyeol stares at the beauty that just came out of the apartment. "Down boy" Kai whispers to his friend making sure they can't hear him. "We best get going, have fun oh and let us know if you hear anything about the apartment" Kai shouts back as they continue walking. "Eh, are you not getting the lift down?" Baekhyun says making Chanyeol turn around "Is the lift working?"   "Yeah it's working didn't you know" Baekhyun smiles and Chanyeol can't help but melt seeing him smile so brightly. "You said the lift wasn't working" Chanyeol sends his friend a death glare as Kai steps back "I said it didn't go to my floor as it's just open" Kai moves further back as Chanyeol heads towards the lift with the others. "You can walk down the stairs as punishment" Chanyeol sticks his tongue out at Kai as he steps into the lift. "Kai, I'll come with you. I want to ask you more about the apartment, " Luhan hurries after him as Baekhyun steps into the lift.</p><p>"The two of them make a perfect match aren't they" Baekhyun tries to break the silence because on the inside his feelings for this dark hair stranger he just met seem to be on an all time high. "Yeah they would be I guess" Chanyeol can't stop looking at Baekhyun who was so cute earlier but now all dressed and heading out looks like some god that just fell from heaven. "Look I know I just met you but I was wondering if maybe you want to get a coffee some day?" Chanyeol watches the smaller as he gets nervous feeling like any answer will kill him. "Yeah a coffee sounds good, just not today I have a lot on today" Baekhyun smiles making Chanyeol just want to grab him and hug him close. Baekhyun on the other hand is sweating and still staring at the little bit of skin he can see just under Chanyeol's hoodie making him bite his lip. The sound of the lift ding makes them both look at the door as it opens.</p><p>"Have a great day and I hope you get the apartment, " Chanyeol smiles before leaving the lift and making his way to Kai wrapping his arms around his friend's shoulder and talking into his ear.</p><p>"Sooo he cute" Luhan links his friends arm making Baekhyun smile "He asked me out" Luhan stops and freezes to the spot looking at his friend "Tell me you didn't turn him down"</p><p>"I told him I would one day just not today" Baekhyun smiles as luhan gets all excited jumping up and down</p><p>"Oh my god I need a new friend" Baekhyun continues to walk ahead making Luhan run to catch up as they make their way to Luhan's car and head off in the direction of the hospital..</p><p>❤️C ❤️</p><p>I think this is the first time I have ever written a chanbaek meeting in the very early chapters. Hope you all like it and will stick to it</p><p>Love</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ok we are here now" Luhan turns off the engine as I hang up the call to work telling them I won't be in today. "I am rather nervous and excited" I look towards Luhan as he just has the biggest smile on his face. "Baek, you know I love you right. So no matter what happens I will always have your back" he reaches across my lap holding my hand giving it a little squeeze. Looking down at my hand I notice I still have my engagement ring on. "Oh crap" I move my hand from his and look at the small ring on my finger. He notices and covers his mouth. "Do you think Chanyeol saw it?" I look up at him a little worried. "I doubt it he asked you out for a coffee or maybe he saw it and thought it was a normal ring you were wearing on that finger. These days you can't really tell. Plus it's not your average engagement ring but it is what Mason could afford and you loved him and said yes to him".He gives me that sad smile letting me realise it's all really over. " I don't really want to take it off yet though but I know I have to as it's over". I begin to feel my heart break again as my emotions rise. "Hey look how about we just go inside and see the baby and then you can decide all that later or another day". He covered my ring with his hand making me smile. "I guess you're right, I just think the man that put it on should be the one to take it off" I sniff as I wipe my tears in my sleeve. "Hey maybe instead Chanyeol can remove it" I look at him with wide eyes as he winks at me smiling. "Luhan it's just coffee '' I gently nudge him as he climbs out of the car. Smiling to myself as I look down at the ring I take a deep breath and climb out of the car and just decide to deal with the ring later.</p><p>Arriving outside my doctors office we register with the Receptionist and take a seat. "Oh Baek this is so exciting. We are going to see your baby" Luhan hugs my arm so tight I try to peel him off."Luhan I will be ok wont I?" I look at him with sad eyes as he just pulls me closer so I can hug him. "Hey you are the strongest person I know baek and I am here for you to help you with the baby ok now smile and wipe those tears this is a happy time now ok" he wipes my stray tear as I strengthen myself up and take a deep breath letting it out. "Yes you are right, I got this" I smile as the nurse calls us. "Let's go see baby" Luhan stands in front of me pulling me up from the chair as I now feel butterflies in my stomach as we follow the nurse.</p><p>"Ok Mr Byun, the doctor will see you after we do the ultrasound ok" She smiles while closing the door after us and taking a seat at a machine that just looks like a computer on wheels. "Ok Mr Byun if you would like to pop up onto the bed here and just open and pull down the waist of your bottoms. "I do as I'm told, shaking like a leaf knowing I am going to see my baby soon. "Ok if your partner here would like to take a seat on the far side we can start the test" she smiles as Luhan doesn't correct her and takes the seat holding my hand. "Ok so we are gonna put some tissue just along the band of your bottoms so as not to get the jelly on them" she does her thing as I look up at the ceiling not being able to control my nerves and how now I am beginning to shake. "Baek are you ok?" I feel Luhan hold my hand tighter as I look at him. "Just can't stop shaking with nerves" I whisper as the nurse looks at me. "You will be ok,sure today is a good day you will get to see the baby" She smiles as she too rubs my other hand.</p><p>"Ok I know you are shaking a little but I do need to put the jelly on now.It is rather cold at first till I start moving the little wand around" she holds up the jelly bottle and gives it a shake before placing it over my body and squirting it out onto my belly making me flinch. "Damn that is cold '' I laugh making them both laugh too. "I know, you would be surprised at how many people say that on a daily basis" she smiles as she uses the wand-like device placing it on the jelly and moving it around my stomach while looking at the screen. I can't look at the screen so I keep looking up at the ceiling. "Ok there we go '' The nurse says, making me look at her as she turns the screen and higers up the sound. "Holy moly, is that the baby's heartbeat?" Luhan says making my own heartbeat raise hearing the sound. "It sure is and it's nice and healthy. If you look here Mr Byun there is your baby" She smiles as I look at the screen and burst out crying with joy. "Oh my god, how far along are you baek?" Luhan says, making us look at each other in shock. "I thought I was only a few weeks" I look at the nurse as she smiles while doing things with the machine. "I'm sorry but you are definity more than a few weeks. '' She smiles again as I keep looking at the screen as she pauses the picture on the screen and removes the wand like device from my stomach. "Let me just go get the doctor and I will be right back" She leaves the room as I can't take my eyes off the screen.</p><p>Luhan gets up quickly from the chair making me look at him as he holds up his hand, answers his phone and leaves the room. I am all alone and looking at my baby on the screen and how much I hate Mason right now. He has left me to do everything alone. I start to cry before I snap myself out of it. I have Luhan. I don't need Mason. I am strong enough to do this alone but right now I need a hug and they left me alone. I begin to cry and laugh as the nurse comes back in with the Doctor and Luhan following behind.</p><p>"Well Baekhyun looks like baby is about 4 months judging by the size" my doctor moves closer to me taking my hand. "Congratulations,you are halfway there Baekhyun without even knowing it" he smiles at me as the nurse hands me some tissue to wipe the jelly off my stomach as Luhan helps me. "How is he half way there. Isn't it nine months doctor and why isn't he showing yet?" Luhan questions as the doctor shakes his head. "I'm afraid not, men tend to have babies at eight months not the full nine like women do. Also many people have been full term on being pregnant and have had no stomach or symptoms. Baekhyun you have been doing marvelously everything looks good on the scan. I will give you some vitamins to get in the chemist for the next few months please take everyday. I will see you back in my office in about 3 weeks and we will see how things are going if you need me don't be afraid to call or pop in for an appointment". He scribbles on a pad and hands me the paper along with a picture of my baby. "What do I do now doctor? I look at him with tears in my eyes sitting on the side of the bed. "Go home and get ready for baby young Baekhyun. Celebrate the news and I will see you soon" He shakes my hand and leaves as I get off the bed and close the waistband of my trousers. "Ok Mr Byun congratulations you can head off home now" the nurse smiles holding open the door as Luhan and I leave.</p><p>Walking back to the car I can't believe how far along I am. Luhan is skipping like a child in front of me as he opens the car door for me smiling a bright smile. "You're very happy?" I frown at him as he smiles and moves closer. "I got a call to tell me that you have a choice of an apartment " He squeals, making me look in shock at him. "Really that fast?" I sit in the car as he closes the door and climbs in. "Yeah that was the apartment company they said you can pick which one you want" he starts the car as I click on my seatbelt. "Luhan" I call out as I start to sob, making him turn off the engine and move closer to me. "Come here I am so sorry you have to go through all this and everything is happening so fast for you" he kisses my forehead making me wipe my tears. "I can't keep up, so much is happening and I feel like it's all some nightmare" I wrap my arms around his shoulder as he hugs me tight. "Hey at least this way we will have everything ready for when the baby arrives in another 4 months" He moves me away from his embrace and looks into my eyes. "What do you want to do now, it's your choice? '' I look out the front window and then back at him as I smile. "Will we go see the apartment and maybe bring some coffees? I smirk at him hoping he knows what I really mean and being my best friend he smirks back and starts the engine. "I know the perfect place to get some fancy coffees to take out" he smirks.</p><p>***</p><p>Are we being a bit forward '' I climb into the lift holding the coffees in my hand while Luhan carries a box of cakes. "Hey with the way things have been happening the last 48 hours why not take life by the balls as they say and go for it" the lift stops and opens finally on the new floor of apartments that just opened up. Stepping out we can hear some music playing coming from Kai's place. Taking a deep breath we head towards Kai's place and knock on the open door seeing Kai just standing inside the door unpacking a box. "Hey guys, come in'' he smiles walking closer to us. "We brought some coffees and cakes as you guys may need a break" Luhan says, holding up the box of cakes as I settle the coffees down on the kitchen countertop. "Wow that's so thoughtful and I could do with a break, hey Chanyeol get your ass out here we have guests with food" Kai shouts as Chanyeol appears from the hallway pulling back on his hoodie and zipping it up a little making me swallow hard knowing he was topless just now. "Oh something smiles nice" he smiles as he heads to the counter next to me. "Yeah we thought you guys might like some coffee and cakes for a little break" I tell him as he winks at me taking a cup of coffee and a cake and sitting down on one of the boxes. I sip my decaf coffee and look around seeing just how roomy the place really is.</p><p>"So baek tell them the good news" Luhan says making me look at him in shock he wouldn't tell them I'm pregnant would he?. "You know the news of the apartment you get to choose" he winks making me relax. "Oh yeah I get to pick one" I smile as the two guys look at each other "well hello again neighbour" Kai teases as I nod my head at him. "So which one are you going to pick?" Chanyeol asks while taking a bite of his cream slice cake making me wish I could just lick a bit of that cream off his lip or chest. "Baek are you ok?" Luhan says making me snap out of my day dream. "I'm not sure yet, maybe the one across the hall as it would seem to get the sun all day" I sip my coffee trying to keep my eyes from Chanyeol who looks like he is making out with the damn cake. "Good idea," Luhan says, walking out of the apartment and across the hall opening the door. "Oh it's open" he smiles back as he rushes inside making Kai follow him. "Don't you want to go have a look?" Chanyeol smiles, wiping his mouth and hands as he heads to the door. "Yeah i guess i better" I follow him as i step across the hall and into hopefully my new apartment.</p><p>"Wow i see what you mean about the sun being on it all day, maybe I should have chosen one on this side" Kai huffs looking around as I can't help but smile and fall in love with the place. "I can tell by the look in your eye that you like it?" Chaneyol says standing beside me as I smile looking at him. "It's perfect" I look away and head down through the sitting room down the hallway to what looks like the master bedroom. "This is so perfect" I look all around happy to see it even has an ensuite. "Looks amazing" I turn to see Chaneyol standing in the doorway of my bedroom leaning against the door frame sipping his coffee. I find myself blushing for no reason at him. "Yeah it is more than I expected" I move towards the window as I slide it open looking out at the beautiful view below. "I am sure you will make it a lovely home. If you need any help don't be afraid to ask since im already helping across the landing" I turn as he still hasn't stepped in my bedroom. "You can come in" I smile at him as he smirks. "I think a person's bedroom should be their own little safe haven to invite people they only want in," he says as I blush again. "Maybe another time" I get up the courage to say as I walk past him out into the landing and across to the other bedroom room that is a little smaller.</p><p>"This looks better than Kai's place don't tell him I said that though" Chaneyol says from behind me as we both stand just looking inside and not entering. "I might take you up on that offer of helping me move in as I really don't want to be a burden to Luhan any more. He just got into a relationship and I don't want to be in the way" I look at chanyeol as he looks at me. "Luhan is your best friend he just wants what is best for you and I don't think he would let a guy come between you both" he walks off back down the hallway to the sitting room as i smile rubbing my flat tummy knowing he is right Luhan just wants what is best for me.</p><p>"Hey Baek come here quick" I hear Luhan shout for me as I make my way back to them in the sitting room to a new person standing tall holding a bunch of keys and a folder. "Hey my name is Mr Wong, i own this building. I see you have picked which one you want?" he smiles, opening his folder on the kitchen counter as I make my way closer. "Why don't we go across the hall and leave you and Mr Wong to sort out the paperwork "Luhan says as they all follow, leaving me on my own with Mr Wong. "Excuse me sir before I sign . I want you to know I am pregnant so technically there will be another person here in a few months time" I hold my breath as he just looks up from his paperwork. "That is no problem. It is a good place to have a child with the park across the way and a school at the end of the road. I will also be updating the access to the building with a new keypad so there will be no fear of anyone getting into the building since you are alone here" I let out my held breath and smile. "Thank you sir" I take the pen he is holding out for me as I look over the paperwork and see the rent and quickly sign it knowing I will never get a place for this price anywhere else. "Well now here are your keys. I will contact everyone soon about the new code at the main door other than that you are good to go and enjoy the place for you and baby" he closes his folder and heads to the door leaving as I stand at the door looking across seeing Luhan, Kai and Chanyeol all staring back at me.</p><p>"So are you taking it?" Luhan asks as I let some tears fall. "Yeah I signed for it" I screech out as Luhan rushes and hugs me as the other two look on. "This calls for a celebration," Chaneyol says while grabbing what looks like his car keys from the table." How about I go get us some takeout and a bottle of bubbly and we can properly celebrate" he looks at us all before I can say anything Luhan agrees. "Yeah that sounds like a plan but can we just move these boxes so we will have room to eat?" Kai says as Chanyeol and Luhan help as I close my new apartment door and help them. "I can lift this one" I grab a box that is marked fragile and move it but the bottom starts to fall out of it and I panic and move it towards the wall trying to not let it fall and smash whatever is in it. I trip over something on the floor and fall towards another box catching my hand in between. "Help," I shout out, seeing Luhan and the others rush over to me. "Baek '' I see Luhan look worried at me but not saying anything that will give my secret away. "My hand is stuck" I tell them as Chanyeol lifts the box setting my hand free.</p><p>"Oh shit " Kai says looking at my hand as I move it close to my chest trying to hide it. "Lets see your hand Baekhyun" Chaneyol says as I move my hand showing him and the others. "Your ring is bent into your finger" Luhan moves closer to me looking at my hand while trying to comfort me. "Your finger is turning purple," Kai says looking around the room for something. "Baekhyun I really hope you don't like that ring because we need to cut it off now before it stops the blood flow anymore" he examines my hand more as I look at Luhan as I can tell by his eyes he remembers what we said in the car. "ok " I tell Chanyeol as he guides me over to the sink and runs my hand under the cold tap as Kai hands him a tool from the tool box. "Ok I'm just gonna try to get the tip of this under the ring and I will then cut it off ok" he says making me look down at the ring that was once my engagement ring that is going to be cut off. "Ok here goes' ' he moves my hand and I feel a little pressure and then all of a sudden the pain in my finger goes as I hear a clank of metal hitting metal knowing that it is my ring that hit the sink. "I'm sorry about your ring," Chanyeol says, holding my now cut engagement ring in his hand as he holds it out towards me as Luhan swoops in and takes it in some tissue while Chaneyol takes my hand inspecting my finger . "Hey least the ring didn't cut the finger off" he leans down and kisses my finger making me look in shock at him. "I best go get that food then" he blushes moving away as I laugh a little realising he forgot who and where he was for that split second.</p><p>"Ok will I come with you?" I say before I realise what I said as he smiles "Yeah sure that will be good that way you know what to get for luhan and yourself" Chaneyol smiles walking towards the door as I catch a glance of Luhan behind making kissing faces at me as I head down towards the lift with Chanyeol.</p><p>To be continued .....</p><p>❤️C ❤️</p><p>Love</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I hope your finger is ok?" Chanyeol smiles at me as we exit the lift on our way out to his car. "I will live, thank you again" I follow him as he stops and holds open the door of a car, making me blush. "Thank you" I shyly reply as I sit inside while he closes my door before climbing in himself. "Right, so let's get some much needed food" he smiles from ear to ear as he starts the engine and moves out into the road.</p><p>"So are you excited about moving into your new place?" he glances at me, then back to the road ahead as I too stare out the window. "Yeah, I guess I am," I turn to look at him as his smile fades a little. "Hey you should be excited it's going to be your moving day and if you're anything like Kai you will be up at the crack of dawn wanting to move right away". He smiles at me again as I lower my head a little.</p><p>"Sorry Baekhyun, if I said anything out of line" the car slows as we stop at some traffic lights. I want to tell him, but not right now. I will scare him off if I tell him I'm expecting another man's baby and the father doesn't believe me. He too might not believe me, just like Mason.</p><p>"No, you said nothing out of line I guess I'm still in shock that it's happening so fast," I give him a weak smile as he starts the car again. "Well, Baekhyun, just enjoy it. So what if it's fast, life is short we just have to take what's coming and the apartment I'm sure will look amazing once you make it yours," he pulls up to the takeaway place and gets out of the car. I guess he is right, life is short I can't mope around thinking of Mason all the time. I need to move on.</p><p>My door opens as he stands there looking like some god with his hoodie still zipped open a little sending my mind into overdrive that he is naked underneath. Shaking my head of Un pure thoughts, I climb out of the car.</p><p>"Right so Baekhyun, what do you fancy to eat?" he asks as we look up at all the boards behind the counter of all the different foods. "Oh, I'm not sure what I want, but I definitely know Luhan would like a bit of everything,". "Well, I know Kai would love some chicken balls as a side dish so if I don't get him those let's just say he will make my life hell," he turns to me rolling his eyes making me laugh at just how relaxed I am with him.</p><p>We order our food and wait outside the takeaway until it's ready. Since the window to the building is low, I sit on the ledge as Chanyeol stands in front of me. "Hey maybe we should look in the shop's window next door" He moves away as I follow him to see what he is looking at. I freeze seeing it's a Jewellery shop. "No, it's ok, I can go without one" I panic and feel my heart racing in my chest. "Wow, this one looks nice" he points in the window as I can't seem to move from my spot. "Honestly, it was just a ring, don't worry about it. I think our food is ready" I finally move back into the Takeaway and reach for my wallet. "Oh no no, these are on me" He taps his bank card on the machine as I thank him and grab the bags to help.</p><p>Walking out the door, he laughs, making me look at him. "Are you ok?" I stop as he keeps laughing. "My keys are in the pocket of my hoodie can you get them please or maybe hold some more bags". I smile at his cuteness and reach into his pocket, pulling out the keys. "Thank god they were not my trouser pockets now that would be so weird" I open the door blushing like crazy knowing if they were in his pants pocket I would have died having to reach in and grab them. "Have you ever noticed it seems to always happen in those Rom Com movies about the keys being in a pocket then the main characters kiss and fall in love right then and there" he winks taking the bags from me and putting them on the back seat of his car while I take my jaw off the ground at what he just said.</p><p>"Come on, get in the food will get cold" he says from the driver's side as I quickly jump in as we head back to the apartments. The entire drive home I can't stop thinking of being in a Rom Com and kissing him like the main characters do after a simple thing, like taking the keys out of the pocket. Then when we would make it home I would throw my hands around his shoulder, kissing him as he lifts me up and wraps my legs around his waist as he tries to get in the door. Then I would finally get to unzip his hoodie off knowing he was naked underneath finally let those ripped muscles free.</p><p>"Baekhyun are you ok you went quiet" I shake my head from my daydream as we park outside my new apartment building. "Yeah sorry my mind just drifted off for a second" I open the car door to climb out as he hurries around to help me carry the food bags. <br/><br/></p><p>"Finally, I've been starving here waiting" Kai huffs as he takes a bag from me as I place the others on the kitchen countertop. "Has Luhan gone?" I look around as Kai laughs "He is across in yours cleaning the floors'' I smile and head across to my new apartment seeing Luhan busy with a mop washing down the floors. "Luhan food is here" I tip him as he removes his earphones. "Are you ok?" he moves me to sit on a box. "Oh Luhan, my emotions are all over the place today. When we went to get food, there was a jewelry store right next door so Chanyeol started looking at the window telling me I should get a new one. Then on the way back his car keys were in his pockets and his hands were full, so I had to reach in and grab them. He starts saying stuff like oh this only happens in Rom Com movies and then the 2 major characters fall in love" I blush like crazy as Luhan laughs at me. "Oh baek it's ok, he was kinda flirting" I look at him with wide eyes as I then rub my head. "It got worse after we got into the car. My mind embarrassed me by sending my imagination into a Rom Com and me and him were the major characters and we kissed and I tore his damn hoodie off and exposed his naked body. I was that quiet, he had to ask me if I was ok" I lowered my head into my hands as he reaches towards me hugging me while laughing. "It's your hormones Baek, come on let's get you some food" he helps me up from the box as I follow him into the room where Chanyeol and Kai have laid out all the food.</p><p>"So Baek, when do you think you will move in?" Kai asks as we all begin to eat. "Well, I have to go collect some of my stuff this week from my old place and then I will need to buy a few bits like a bed and a few other things, so I'm not too sure when just yet". I continue to eat as I look at Luhan to help save me from where this conversation might head "Well if you need a hand I have a big van that we can load up and bring your things here in one go," Chanyeol says making me lower my head embarrassed. "It's ok we will manage, thank you for the offer," Luhan says while touching my leg as comfort. "So Kai, are you going to stay in your apartment tonight?" Luhan changes the subject, which I am delighted for as we all continue to eat. "Yeah, I'm staying tonight as there is going to be a few deliveries of new furniture today and in the morning so I would rather be here. Plus, it gives Chanyeol his penthouse back," I nearly choke on some rice as I hear Chanyeol owns a penthouse.</p><p>"Oh, a penthouse, so what do you work as then, Chanyeol?" Luhan asks making me roll my eyes knowing I won't hear the end of how great a guy Chanyeol is from Luhan later. "I am head of promotions for SM'' he smiles as Luhan seems happy. "No way I am a trainee of SM'' Luhan gets all excited but before he can ask anything more Chanyeol looks at me. "What do you do baek?" I wipe my mouth of food as I feel a smile cross my face. "I work as a sales assistant in the top Kpop store in town" I watch as he drops his chopsticks. "Really, I am there during the week the owners are thinking of refurbishing it and I have to see the SM side of the store and make sure it is what we want" hearing him say that I feel butterflies in my stomach knowing he is going to be in my job. Oh, crap, will he be in a business suit? I bet he looks good in a business suit. Does his muscles bulge out of that. "Hey Baek are you ok?" Luhan asks as I shake my head again from another day dream. "Yeah sorry I was just trying to remember if my boss said anything about refurbishing the store that I may have forgot" I save myself as everyone just continues to eat.</p><p>The day is over and I am exhausted. We said our goodbyes and left Kai and Chanyeol to continue with the move as I had a shower and Luhan sorts out a van for us to collect my things from Mason's apartment. Sitting on the sofa freshly washed and snuggled in my comfy clothes a knock comes to the door making me look at Luhan still on the phone as I get up to answer the door.</p><p>"Hey" I smile a little seeing Chanyeol standing there with his baseball cap on making me bite my lip seeing his ears stick out a little making him look so cute. "Hey" is all I can reply as he smiles back. "I know it's late and you probably had enough of us and taking about apartments all day, but I was wondering if maybe you want to catch a movie tomorrow night, my treat". He waits as I feel rather shy again, but in my mind I can hear Luhan telling me to go for it. "Yeah, I guess we can make it. What time?" I watch as he now gets embarrassed "No I mean just me and you baek" I let out a small nervous giggle while I cover my face knowing I am now lighting up the hallway being so red. "Oh, just me and you, yes I would love to what time?" I watch as he leans against the wall, thinking. "Well, how does 8 sound?" he waits as I think if I have anything tomorrow. "8 will be perfect" "Great I will pick you up from here, see you at 8 tomorrow night, sleep well Baekhyun" he walks off down the hallway as I step back into the apartment backwards closing the door.</p><p>"Are you ok?" I feel Luhan grab my arm, turning me to face him. "I have a date with Chanyeol tomorrow" as soon as the words leave my mouth, Luhan screams and jumps up and down. "Baek, are you not excited?" he stops as I move towards the sofa, sitting on it as he joins me. "Lu don't you think this is all happening too fast" I begin to cry as he reaches closer hugging me. "I know it is, but Baekhyun don't let a good thing pass you by". I look up at him as he wipes my tears. "I'm scared though Luhan what happens if I fall for him?" he just giggles and wipes my tears again. "Oh, sweetie you already have fallen for him I can see it in your eyes but you don't have to marry him just go on the date and take it day by day. Why should your life go on hold just because of that other a hole" I lean forward, resting my head on his chest as he rocks me back and forth while playing with my hair. I know he is right with what he says, but what harm can happen going on a date. Like he said, it's not like I am marrying him.</p><p>to be continued....</p><p>❤️C ❤️</p><p>Love</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Baek it's time to get up now. I rang your job and they said it was ok that you miss today" Baekhyun rubs his sleepy eyes as he sits up in the bed looking at his friend who is looking at him with a sad face. "Why are you so sad this morning has something happened?" Baekhyun is feeling rather worried now as his friend is usually so full of life. "The van will be here soon. We have to go to your old place and pick what you're keeping up" Luhan knows today is going to be a nightmare for his best friend but he knows it has to be done and that by the end of the night he will be on a date with Chanyeol. "I better get up then '' Baekhyun pulls back the covers as Luhan looks on worried. "You will be fine today. I am with you and also I asked Sehun to help us if that is ok?. He can carry the heavy stuff "Luhan watches as Baekhyun walks out of the room not saying anything as he hears that bathroom door close. Lowering his head he knows he needs to turn this day into something better for Baekhyun. "Hearing the shower turn on he sneaks out of the apartment and up the stairs to the next floor.</p><p>"Hey Luhan, what has you up here this early?" Kai smiles from his open apartment but it soon fades as he sees the look of panic on Luhan's face. "I need a favour" Luhan steps inside as Kai walks closer to him. "Sure is everything ok?"</p><p>"Baekhyun has to go and collect some things he gets to keep from his old apartment. I know you are busy but I was wondering if you could help us get the stuff up the lift when we get here?" Luhan starts to get more nervous and Kai can see this so he just agrees. "Of course I can. I can ask Chanyeol too if you like?" Luhan starts to bite his lip with nerves as he begins to pace the floor knowing Baek wanted to do all this alone without many knowing. "Yes please if you can, we will need the help. Thank you Kai I owe you one" Luhan hurries out of the apartment and down the stairs into his own, closing the door behind him.</p><p>*</p><p>Meanwhile upstairs a worried Kai is now calling Chanyeol</p><p>
  <em>"Hey Kai what's wrong now?"</em>
</p><p>"I need a massive favour Chanyeol"</p><p>
  <em>"I was going to tell you off but by the tone in your voice I can tell something is wrong, so spill"</em>
</p><p>"Luhan came up here in a panic asking could if I help them move Baekhyun's things in when they arrive"</p><p>
  <em>"So what the big deal?"</em>
</p><p>"I'm not sure, Luhan seemed on edge and that guy looked like he was in great form the other day. Just today I can tell something is up"</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe he is just having a bad day Kai you know people can't be happy all the time"</em>
</p><p>!I know that, it's just something he said"</p><p>
  <em>"What he say ?"</em>
</p><p>"He said they were collecting stuff that Baekhyun gets to keep from his old apartment "</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, it sounds like a breakup or he is just moving out from a shared apartment no big deal"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Look I know something isn't right so can you come over today and help?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh Kai really , fine ok I'll be over in a hour how's that?"</em>
</p><p>"Thanks Yeol"</p><p>
  <em>"No problem see you soon"</em>
</p><p>Hanging up the phone Kai continues opening the last few boxes he had packed as he waits for his delivery to arrive.</p><p>**</p><p>"Ok I am fed and watered and ready to do this" Baekhyun fixes his jumper and sits on the sofa putting his runners on as Luhan watches as if Baekhyun is going to break. "Luhan, why are you being so low today?" Luhan takes a seat beside his friend hugging him. "I know today will be hard but I rang Mason and asked that he wouldn't be there so we can get what you want without him around". Luhan lets his friend go hoping he just hasn't started an argument. "That's a great idea thank you and please stop worrying about me Lulu. I did nothing wrong in this relationship. I can walk with my head high knowing it wasn't me but him. So no more worrying and lets get this over with" Baekhyun fix's his runners as they both stand up. "Hey I'm proud of you" Luhan squeezes his friend's hand as Baekhyun smiles back. "I'm proud of myself too".</p><p>"Ok, Sehun and his friend are down stairs in the van. Are you ready? "Luhan puts his phone in his pocket as Baekhyun takes a deep breath "I'm ready". They both head out locking the door and stepping towards the lift. "Ok so let's just get what you want, get it back here and then you can relax and start your new life" Luhan smiles at his friend hoping he is thinking the same way also. "Oh yes to be honest I don't know what I want from the apartment but I don't want to leave him with everything if that makes sense" Baekhyun lowers his head as Luhan whispers. "Lets get all the good stuff" he giggles, making Baekhyun smile too as the lift opens.</p><p>"Well good morning you two" Chanyeol steps out of the lift as Luhan steps in. "I'll meet you down at the van " he smirks as the door closes leaving Baekhyun and Chanyeol alone. "Morning" Baekhyun smiles feeling rather nervous at the moment. "I am back again to help Kai out; he has some deliveries arriving. Hopefully that will be the end of it and I can have a break from lifting boxes" Chanyeol smiles as Baekhyun blushes a little. "I have to head off out for a bit to get some stuff for my apartment," Baekhyun near whispers as he presses the button for the lift. "Will you still be coming with me to the cinema tonight?" Chanyeol asks as Baekhyun's stomach starts to do somersaults. How could he forget, he was only asked last night. "Of course the quicker I get all this done and back home and showered I will be ready" Baekhyun smiles as the lift door opens. "Ok have a good day and I will see you later then" Chanyeol winks as the lift door closes and he heads up to Kai's floor being so happy he pressed the wrong button on the lift when he arrived in hopes he would bump into the smaller.</p><p>"Ok I'm here, there is something going on alright" Chanyeol stands in the doorway of Kai's apartment making Kai grateful that he noticed it too. " Let me guess you bumped into him," Kai laughs as he turns on the kettle as Chanyeol steps inside further. "Yep whatever it is it's big and we also have a date tonight so that should be fun" Chanyeol huffs sitting on the floor since Kai's deliveries haven't arrived yet. "Do you think it's a boyfriend thing?" Kai hands Chanyeol a cup of coffee as he sits on the floor too. "I think so but who are we to say anything? Let's just help them and see what the day brings" Chanyeol sips his coffee as his mind drifts off to seeing Baekhyun blush earlier at the lift. He would love to kiss his soft pink lips and was kinda hoping tonight he could but seeing Baekhyun just now makes him realise he should wait and take things slow with him.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Across town</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Ok we are finally here .Are you ok?" Luhan asks his best friend as they park the car after they decided it was best Sehun and his friend follow them in the van that way Baekhyun could cry in private if needed. "Let's get this over with Lu and get home" Baekhyun climbs out of Luhan's car closing it as he steps up to the front door of his old apartment building.</p><p>Using his key he unlocks his door and steps inside taking the lift to the 4th floor. "Come on let me do it" Luhan takes the keys from Baekhyun's shaking hands and opens the door to the old apartment. Stepping inside he looks around as Baekhyun follows. "It doesn't feel the same here" Baekhyun whispers as he too looks around before heading into his bedroom to grab his clothes and the most important thing he has in this world. His fathers favourite watch that he left him when he died.</p><p>"Baek this is Johnny, a friend of Sehun's he was in the van and they are wondering where you want them to start. They have boxes for the clothes' 'Luhan approaches his friend with caution  placing his hand on his shoulder. Taking a deep breath Baekhyun looks up from his fathers watch in his hands as he smiles " Lets get some music on and get my stuff. Johnny, it's nice to meet you. Can you bring in some boxes and I can throw my clothes into it please". Baekhyun takes Luhan's hand in his "I am fine luhan , now please stop worrying, turn the music on and let's get sorted. Luhan knows his friend is close to breaking down and crying and that he is doing a good job of hiding it so he will do as he says and get him out of here as fast as he can.</p><p>"Baekhyun wants that chair in the corner to go on the van, it's his chair from his reading corner" Luhan tells Sehun as he and Johnny start to take it out as Luhan carries in the boxes to the bedroom for Baekhyun. "Ok so I have all the clothes on the bed and some personal stuff to go also" Luhan hands the box over and starts the packing as fast as he can as Baekhyun helps.</p><p>***</p><p>After an hour the van has all Baekhyun belongings as Johnny closes the door. "Ok let's get this stuff to the new apartment" Baekhyun jumps in Luhan's car closing the door behind him as he bursts out crying. "Baby will he be ok?" Sehun moves closer to Luhan as Luhan looks at Baekhyun crying in the car, "He will be fine once we get out of here. Let's go" Luhan kisses Sehun's cheek before rushing to get into his own car to comfort Baekhyun.</p><p>"Hey are you ok?" Luhan closes his car door and squeezes his best friends hand. "I feel terrible and hurt but I am ready for my new start with my baby so can you drive me to Masons work so I can get my car and drive it back to my new place?" Baekhyun wipes his tears before smiling a little. "Are you sure?" Luhan looks worried as Baekhyun turns on the radio. "I have a date to get ready for and the more you keep me I will be late "Luhan clicks on his seat belt and starts the car. Baekhyun leans over and kisses his best friend on the cheek as they head off to his ex's job.</p><p>**</p><p>"A van just pulled up I think they are back?" Kai moves away from the window as Chanyeol finishes putting the bed together that arrived for Kai. "Ok so what do we do now?" Kai looks at Chanyeol in a panic. "We wait till they ask us. You have the door open so we will see them passing by so don't worry'' Chanyeol makes his way back into the sitting room so he can be there if needed so he starts to gather up the cardboard boxes piling them all up in the corner for recycling later.</p><p>"Hello" Luhan knocks on the open door as Chanyeol turns to face him. "Hi Luhan how are you?"</p><p>"I'm ok, I was wondering if you and Kai could help us down stairs we could do with a few more hands" Luhan pleads as Kai joins them ready to go. "Of course have you got the key for Baekhyun's apartment?" Chanyeol asks as he moves closer to Luhan. "No I haven't he has, oh crap I should have taken them off him.....no wait I should have not left him, oh how bad of a friend I am" Luhan sits on a box with his head low as Chanyeol tries to comfort him. "Is everything ok Luhan, where is Baekhyun?" Luhan finally looks up with tears in his eyes making Chanyeol worried before looking towards Kai. "Picking his car up from his asshole of an Ex work place. I wanted to stay but he told me to come back here. I thought he was ok. We were singing in the car before I dropped him off. Oh what have I done" Luhan starts to cry as Kai moves to look out the window again seeing Baekhyun climbing out of a car. "He is here Baekhyun is down starts talking to two guys in a van." Kai says making Luhan jump up and hurry to the window seeing his best friend all smiling with Sehun and Johnny.</p><p>"Oh crap please don't tell him I said anything or that I was crying" Luhan panics and wipes his face as Chanyeol smiles. "Come on now don't ruin his moving day lets get his things into his new apartment shall we?" Chanyeol smiles as he guides Luhan out of the apartment and down to the lift.</p><p>"Hey guys can you help, this is Sehun and Johnny, guys this is Chanyeol and Kai" Baekhyun introduces them as he grabs Luhan by the arm and moves closer to whisper in his ear. "I can't believe I am going on a date with him later. Will you help me get ready?" Luhan smiles before they both giggle. "I am so proud of you I really thought you would have cancelled tonight but you haven't and by god look at him over there you can see his muscles bulging out of his top Baek look. "Luhan turns him around as they watch the lads taking the stuff from the van as Kai and Chanyeol help take Baekhyun's favourite chair that he uses to read his favourite books. "Oh my god he is just so hot Lu. What the hell am I going to wear on my date?" Baekhyun laughs as Luhan snorts " Let's get the stuff up to the apartment first then we can get you ready for your date later"</p><p>"Hey you two let go! Sehun shouts over to them as Luhan runs over to him to help as Baekhyun gets his fathers watch from the car. "How are you feeling?" He hears that deep voice he loves to hear as he turns around closing the car door behind him. "Excited for my new apartment and the joy it will bring me" Baekhyun and Chanyeol head up as they both carry a box each baek's being the lightest since he is pregnant and should not be lifting but knowing Luhan and how he planned this Baekhyun knew he would make up some fake boxes for Baek to carry so no one would notice he wasn't carrying anything heavy and ask questions.</p><p>"I have a little something for you in Kai's apartment . I would like to give it to you" Chanyeol says as they reach the apartment. Putting the box in Baekhyun's apartment chanyeol hurries into Kais' apartment and grabs a little box .</p><p>"What is that?" Baekhyun smiles looking at the box as the other rush out to get more stuff leaving the two alone. "It's an old wives thing to do when you move in somewhere new" Chanyeol hands him the box and watches Baekhyun look at him strangely as he spots a lump of coal, a candle, a small bottle of olive oil and a coin|. "I have no idea what this means?" Baekhyun smiles up at Chanyeol as he laughs. "The coal is so you will always be warm. The candle so you will always have light through your darkest days. Olive oil for good health and well-being and the coin so you can dwell in good fortune." Baekhyun lets out a little tear as Chanyeol smiles softly. "My mum gave me ones similar to these when I moved out and her mother before her for generations so since this will be your new home I gifted some to you". Baekhyun wipes his tear as the others join them carrying in more stuff. "I best go help them" Chanyeol touches Baekhyun's arms before leaving to help carry more stuff up.</p><p>"Hey you ok did he upset you?" Luhan looks worried as he approaches Baekhyun. "No not at all but Luhan I better look good for my date because I really want to kiss him"</p><p>"Oh you will look hot, you can count on me"</p><p>to be continued......</p><p>❤️C ❤️<br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey" turning around towards his open apartment door Baekhyun spot Luhan looking at him with a soft smile.</p>
<p>"That's everything now from the van isn't it?" Baekhyun questions as Luhan steps in closer reaching his best friend giving him a hug. "Yeah thats it all kiddo" Luhan wraps his arms around Baekhyun's shoulder from behind showing him comfort.</p>
<p>"I never thought the week would end like this. Pregnant, dumped and in a new apartment" Baekhyun wipes a stray tear that kisses his cheek.</p>
<p>"Well and a new potential man don't forget" Luhan tries to lighten the mood knowing this is hurting Baekhyun more then he is showing it.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Knock knock</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>They both turn around to see Chanyeol standing in the door way. "Sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to let you know the van is empty and also that I am heading off" Luhan let's go of Baekhyun and makes a quick escape out the door past Chanyeol making the two smile.</p>
<p>"You seem upset is everything ok?" Chanyeol walks into the apartment stopping close to Baekhyun feeling rather concerned for the smaller.</p>
<p>"I guess it's just emotional moving in somewhere new so fast. I haven't had time to catch up with it all" Baekhyun takes a seat on one of the boxes as Chanyeol moves closer and gets down on this hunkers. "Let's forget our date tonight we can do it another time when you're more ready" Chanyeol smiles up seeing the tears in Baekhyuns eyes. He wants to know what happened so he can comfort him but he also knows it's none of his business. He has only met Baekhyun he can't push for answers yet.</p>
<p>"No, I still want to go. I will be ok for tonight I promise. I just need to get it out of my system" Baekhyun touches Chanyeol's hand that is resting on his knee.</p>
<p>"Will I pick you up from here or Luhan's?" Chanyeol waits as Baekhyun looks around at the mess. "Maybe from Luhan's" he smiles as Chanyeol stands up. "OK I will see you tonight" Chanyeol says his goodbyes and leaves the apartment as Baekhyun looks around smiling at the room. He stands up and makes his way to the guest bedroom. Stepping inside he places his hands on his tummy as he walks around the room looking at bare walls. "What colour would you like my little one?" Baekhyun keeps staring at the room hoping some sort of idea will hit him. Flashes of soft yellows, greens, blues and pinks fill his mind as he closes his eyes and tries to picture it in his mind. He starts to sway as the room gets full of colour and furniture pops into his mind. Smiling to himself he can see it all coming together. In the corner of the room under a soft light he can see himself sitting on his favourite chair rocking his little one to sleep as he hums a tune.Opening his eyes he can't help but smile knowing in a few more months he will be holding his baby.</p>
<p>"Baek" Baekhyun turns to see Luhan holding our his hand towards him. "Let's get you ready for this date of yours" Baekhyun takes one more look around the room and smiles a huge smile. "You better make me look good" he laughs as he takes his best friends hand in his and follows him out and down to his apartment.</p>
<p>***<br/><br/></p>
<p>"How do I look?" Baekhyun looks at himself in the full length mirror smiling at just how much he loves his best friend for making him look and feel amazing for his date tonight. "You look amazing. You are not too dressy or too casual you are just perfect and you look so comfortable and relaxed" Luhan reaches up and fixes a strand of hair removing it from Baekhyun's brow. "I was just able to zip up my jeans. I don't think I can get away with wearing jeans after tonight" Baekhyun rubs his tiny little bump before pulling his cream jumper over it. "Oh man I just want to cry , you are glowing tonight" Luhan wipes a stray tear from his cheek as he smiles at his friend. "I am so proud of you Baek. I really am especially after this week and yes I know I keep saying it but I really am"Luhan grabs his friend in close giving him a big bear hug. "Luhan thank you for everything" Baekhyun hugs back just as tight as a knock comes to the door making them both pull away excited.  </p>
<p>"Coming"Luhan shouts as he leaves Baekhyun's room and makes his way to the front door of his apartment. "Hey Luhan I am here to pick up Baekhyun" Chanyeol stands in the doorway holding a bunch of small pink flowers wearing black jeans a black shirt and a black short jacket with his hair styled. "Come on in he is just finishing getting ready" Luhan stands aside as Chanyeol step in. Behind Chanyeol's back an excited Luhan tries to control his drooling at the tall yet sexy guy who is taking his best friend out on a date.</p>
<p>"Hey" Baekhyun joins them in the living room making Chanyeol smile looking at him. "Wow you look amazing, here these are for you" Chanyeol hands Baekhyun the flowers feeling rather nervous. He saw chanyeol earlier but this is like a different more sexy Chanyeol and on the inside his heart is pounding in his chest.  "They are beautiful" Baekhyun sniffs them and freezes not knowing what to do next. "Shall we head off?" Chanyeol holds out his arm making Baekhyun blush a little. "Yes lets get going" Baekhyun hands a very excited Luhan the flowers and kisses his cheek as he holds open the door for the two love birds as they both leave.</p>
<p>"You look different from earlier" Baekhyun blushes making Chanyeol laugh. "Yeah it is amazing what a shower can do" he playfully laughs making Baekhyun feel more relaxed. "You look amazing I am a real lucky man to have the honour to take you out tonight" Baekhyun steps into the lift feeling rather shy tonight .  "Thank you, so what movie will we go see?" he tries to change the subject away from him as Chanyeol just smiles. "Its totally up to you, whatever you want to do or go see is fine with me" They reach the ground floor as Chanyeol lets Baekhyun step off the lift first.</p>
<p>"I am sure we can choose something together this date is for both of us right?" Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol just smiles "Yes I guess it is" he holds out his arm as Baekhyun links his arm around his dates as they leave the building stepping out into the warm evening. "After you" Chanyeol points at his car making Baekhyun stop and stare at the flash car in front of him. "This is yours?" Baekhyun freezes as Chanyeol opens the door for him" Yeah, so hop in and we can head off" Baekhyun climbs in afraid to get the car even a little dirty as chanyeol joins him. "Relax Baekhyun and just have some fun" Chanyeol brings the car to life as they head off for their much awaited date.</p>
<p>Arriving at the Cinema Chanyeol does the gentleman thing and holds open the door for Baekhyun. Stepping out and linking his date he freezes making Chanyeol face him. The look on Baekhyun's face is almost like he just saw a ghost. "Baekhyun you have turned pale are you ok" Chanyeol touches both of Baekhyun's hands holding them as he follows where Baekhyun is staring. Right at the entrance he can see a couple kissing. "Baekhyun what is it?" Chanyeol asks as Baekhyun finally looks at him. "Is it ok if we don't go the Cinema?" Baekhyun says looking back at the car. "Sure I know a place we can go" Chanyeol helps a worried Baekhyun back into the car as he drives them somewhere else further away. Chanyeol starts to remember what Luhan told him earlier about Baekhyun being dumped and seeing how Baekhyun reacted he is guessing its the ex that was kissing at the cinema. </p>
<p>"Wow what is this place?" Baekhyun smiles as he climbs out of the car with chanyeol approaching him from the side. "This is the docks at night. People come out and set up little stalls to sell their homemade gifts.  Some stalls are food and some are anything from plushies to candy to homemade creams etc" Chanyeol smiles seeing the light in Baekhyun eyes appear again making him feel proud he could think of something else at short notice. </p>
<p>"I wonder if they have honeycomb covered in chocolate?" Baekhyun eyes light up more as he makes his way to the stalls with Chanyeol walking close to him as if he was his bodyguard. "Hi can I have a bag of those please?" Baekhyun asks the lady behind the stall as she wraps up some chocolate covered honey comb and hands it to the smaller. "Let me get that" Chanyeol passes her some money as Baekhyun smiles before moving away a little. "Want some?" he holds up the bag showing Chanyeol as he just smiles. "How about we have some food first then we can have the chocolate?" Chanyeol walks ahead as a pregnant Baekhyun opens the bag quietly and takes a peice out popping it into his mouth trying to eat it real quick before Chanyeol spots him.</p>
<p>"I can hear you crunching it" Chanyeol turns back to face Baekhyun who's face looks like a little hamster full of food. "Sorry I couldn't help it" Baekhyun covers his mouth trying to finish the peice in his mouth as Chanyeol takes his arm softly and guides them to the food stall.</p>
<p>Once they have their food Chanyeol moves them over to a free table near the  water away from everyone else. "Baekhyun are you ok, is this ok for a date I feel like I can do so much better for a first date" Chanyeol feels in his heart he has let Baekhyun down. "This is perfect actually. I am sorry about the cinema though" Baekhyun tucks into his food as Chanyeol gets up the courage. "You can tell me off but was that your ex at the cinema?" Chanyeol regrets it right away and waits as Baekhyun wipes his mouth and finishes chewing. "Yeah that was him alright" Baekhyun turns his head and looks out at the calm water seeing the lights reflection dance along the water. "I'm sorry you had to see that" Chanyeol moves from his seat facing Baekhyun to sitting beside him. "It's ok he is gone out of my life for good and I have a new start" Baekhyun turns back seeing chanyeol looking concerned at him. Yeah you do and a new apartment" Baekhyun smiles and finishes off his food as they both sit in silence for a bit.</p>
<p>"Let's take a walk shall we?" Chanyeol stands up holding out his hand as Baekhyun takes it without any doubt. Holding hands they walk along looking at the stalls and the people. "It's so beautiful here" Baekhyun stops and leans against the railing looking out at the water. "It really is" Chanyeol moves closer standing beside him as he too looks out. "How strong are you?" Baekhyun asks making Chanyeol look at him puzzled. "Why you ask that? " Chanyeol laughs a little as Baekhyun turns back towards the stalls smiling. "Well there is a Teddy over there calling my name but you have to be able to knock all 24 bottles down in 3 turns or less". Chanyeol takes Baekhyun hand again and pulls him towards the stall. "Let's get it so" they both hurry over as Chanyeol takes off his jacket stretching out his arms handing his jacket to Baekhyun. Baekhyun on the other hand starts to bite his lip seeing how tight the top Chanyeol has on is clinging to his body. "OK I'm ready" Chanyeol says as he lines up and throws the ball at the bottles knocking half of them down. "Oh wow that was a good aim" Baekhyun gets all excited as he continues to watch like an excited child. "Not bad for a first shot" Chanyeol lines up and knocks over the other half except for one bottle. "Can you get it?" Baekhyun starts to get nervous as Chanyeol looks at him "If I get this you win the Teddy but you have to kiss me" Baekhyun starts to get nervous as he looks at the bottle then the Teddy. "Na it's ok I don't want the Teddy it's ok" Baekhyun pretends to walk away as Chanyeol passes the stall owner back the ball. "OK, I'm kidding I want the Teddy" Baekhyun smiles cutely as Chanyeol takes back the ball lines it up  looks at Baekhyun and throws it. Baekhyun looks in shock as the last bottle falls making him jump all happy. "How did you knock it down without looking?" Baekhyun hands him back his jacket as they both wait for the teddy. "I was on the baseball team as a kid. I stopped playing after I damaged the ligaments in my shoulder". The stall owner hands Chanyeol the Teddy as they move away from the stall. "Well here you go" Baekhyun takes the Teddy from Chanyeol hugging it. "Now I owe you a kiss" Baekhyun blushes as Chanyeol sits on a bench. "We don't have to, it was just a bit of fun. I don't want to cross the line" Chanyeol pats the spot beside him making Baekhyun sit putting the Teddy between them. "Stay here" Chanyeol gets up and rushes to a stall giving Baekhyun a few minutes to fix himself.</p>
<p>"OK two hot chocolates, sorry Teddy you can't have any" Chanyeol takes his seat handing Baekhyun a cup. "Poor Teddy" Baekhyun smiles rubbing the Teddy making Chanyeol smile. "It's our baby" Chanyeol makes a joke as Baekhyun looks at him in shock before sipping his hot drink. "What shall we call him then?" Baekhyun tries to join in and get his mind of the baby inside him. "Snowball, he is all white and fully" Chanyeol watches Baekhyun as he looks at the Teddy "Yeah snowball it is" he smiles as Chanyeol moves closer with his arm along the back of the bench as if hugging the Teddy. "It's very late for him to be out don't you think?" Chanyeol laughs as Baekhyun can't help but smile. "Yeah but he is with his parents and he has been good all week. One late night won't hurt him" Baekhyun taps the teddies head before sipping his drink.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Arriving back at the apartment building Chanyeol helps Baekhyun and the Teddy out of the car as they walk up to the main door. "Did you have fun tonight?" Chanyeol asks as he holds open the door before they both step in the building and into the lift. "I really did thank you. I'm sorry it wasn't what you had planned but I really enjoyed it" Baekhyun keeps watching as he can notice Chanyeol starting to fidget. "It turned out to be a great night, maybe we can have a night out again maybe" Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun blushes "yeah I would like that". The lift door opens as they both step out.</p>
<p>Walking close behind Chanyeol waits as Baekhyun stops in front of the door to luhans apartment. "Thank you for tonight it was great fun" Baekhyun hugs the Teddy in his arms hiding his smile. "Make sure this one gets to bed" Chanyeol rubs the teddies head and deep down Baekhyun wonders if Chanyeol would be like this with a kid of his own. "Oh he is going straight to bed, don't worry" Baekhyun takes the keys out of his pocket and places them in the door.</p>
<p>"Well goodnight Baekhyun, oh here don't forget your chocolate" Chanyeol passes over the bag and turns to walk away.</p>
<p>"Goodnight" Baekhyun open the door stepping inside as he bumps into Luhan standing waiting. "Well tell me you kissed him in the car" Luhan grabs the Teddy and bag from Baekhyun as he closes the door. "No, and were you looking out the peephole?" Baekhyun watches his friend try to deny it. "OK maybe I did, but did you kiss?" he pushes as Baekhyun looses his smile. "No" he huffs a little as Luhan pushes him towards the door. "Get out there and kiss him" Luhan holds open the door as Baekhyun smiles and takes the chance.</p>
<p>Rushing towards the lift and pressing the button he looks back at Luhan all excited jumping up and down with the Teddy. "what if he is gone?" "Shhh just go for it" Luhan says as the lift arrives and Baekhyun steps in pressing the button for the ground floor. "Hurry please hurry" he watches the floor numbers count down as the lift finally reaches the ground floor.</p>
<p>The doors opens as Baekhyun rushes out the main building door as he spots Chanyeol facing the building looking up shouting at someone.</p>
<p>"Hey" Baekhyun says making Chanyeol look down at him. "Hey is everything OK?" Chanyeol moves closer as Baekhyun hugs himself. "Chanyeol come on bro please" Baekhyun looks up the building at the shouting to see Kai hanging out his window. "Ok tomorrow night, goodnight Kai" Chanyeol shouts back as Baekhyun just smiles.</p>
<p>"Are you ok, did you forget something in the car or did snowball miss me already" Chanyeol smiles as Baekhyun moves closer. "I forgot the kiss I promised" Baekhyun steps even closer as Chanyeol reaches up cupping Baekhyuns cheeks before placing a soft kiss on the smallers lips.</p>
<p>"Woooo hoooo" they both hear from the building as they both look up to see Kai and Luhan waving like two teenagers. "Wait a minute" Chanyeol takes Baekhyuns hand and moves them back into the building. "Let's do that again without witnesses" Chanyeol cups Baekhyuns cheeks again kissing him with more passion this time. "You are so beautiful Baekhyun" "you're not so bad yourself" Baekhyun whispers as they kiss again. "Do you want to come up for a cuppa?" Baekhyun waits as Chanyeol nods "I'd love to" <br/><br/></p>
<p>To be continued....</p>
<p>❤️C ❤️</p>
<p>Love</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>